1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveform data-processing program, a waveform data-processing method, a waveform data-processing device and a droplet ejection device, and more specifically relates to a waveform data-processing program, waveform data-processing method, waveform data-processing device and droplet ejection device in which: a plurality of waveform data sets are generated, each of which is structured by partial waveform data sets representing, for each of nodes which are points in a waveform at which amplitude alters, a period until a next node and an amplitude change condition; and, for each of the plurality of waveform data sets that have been generated, the partial waveform data sets of the respective points are sequenced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, an inkjet head has been proposed which includes a pressure generation chamber charged with ink and a piezoelectric actuator. A driving waveform which is structured by a collection of trapezoid waves and/or triangular waves is applied to the piezoelectric actuator of the inkjet head, causing an ink droplet to be ejected by altering volume of the piezoelectric actuator and pressure of the pressure generation chamber.
Further, as a driving waveform generation device for such an inkjet head, a device has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2003-237068) which generates a digital driving waveform of digital signals from waveform information which has been read from a storage component, modulates the generated digital driving waveform, demodulates output of the modulation to generate an analog waveform corresponding to an actual driving waveform and, on the basis of output of the demodulation, supplies voltages and currents which are capable of driving the inkjet head. In the device disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-237068, a single digital driving waveform is processed. If this is extended to a plurality of waveforms, then there are simultaneous accesses to the storage component, and delays arise in reading of the digital driving waveforms from the storage component. As a result, delays occur in waveform generation.